


Two (or Three) is Better Than One

by MakeTheMoon



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3+1, OT4, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously this is just porn, Sexting, and then that's it, it starts with people taking their clothes off, it's just porn from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: Rhett, Link, and Jessie are in a hotel having some fun, but they don't want to leave out Christy - sexting ensues.





	Two (or Three) is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple warnings:
> 
> 1) This is OT4 - it has Rhett and Link and their wives in it, please don't read if that's not what you're into. This is for fun and not real and very, very fictional and I don't know these people and consider them basically original characters.
> 
> 2) There is like very slight dub-con? Everyone is very much consenting throughout, but there is some mildly forceful/passionate fucking and manhandling which may be triggering to certain people.
> 
> 3) This is horribly written, I promise you. It's barely even been reread by me let alone beta read. I wrote it in a thirsty fit a couple weeks ago and forgot to post it so here it is!

Rhett pushed Jessie quickly through the hotel room door, fumbling with her jacket as he tried to rip it off her shoulders. He pawed at her thighs and ass under her skirt and slowed down just long enough to let her get her heels off, and then he was on her again, walking her backwards toward the bed and gently coaxing her to sit.   
  
He couldn’t decide where to kiss her more, her mouth, neck, shoulders. He was grasping her hair and manipulating her head to where he wanted it. She moaned, those little breathy noises that he fell in love with all those years ago.   
  
He laid her back, pushing her with his body until she was lying fully on the bed. His hands wandered, under her skirt first, then back up to her shoulders, down into her shirt where he palmed her breast, pinched lightly at her nipple.   
  
She gasped against Rhett’s shirt, moaned out his name. He stopped his movements but kept kissing her neck, up to her ear, whispered, “what do you need?” as he tugged the lobe into his mouth.   
  
“I’m so fucking wet,” she spilled out, the words jumbling into a mess. Link’s breath hitched in the corner and Rhett turned his head, cheek on Jessie’s shoulder and panting into her hair.   
  
Link was sitting in the desk chair, belt and fly open already, hand in his pants and stroking himself through his boxers. His eyes were closed and his head was dipped back against the back of the chair. Rhett was sure he hadn’t been watching, never does in the beginning, likes the noises and the scent to get him going.   
  
Rhett gently took Jessie’s jaw in his large hand and turned it toward Link, licking a stripe up her neck. She hated that Link didn’t look at her, liked to be the center of attention at least for a little while.   
  
She huffed, threw her shoe at him and called out to him, “Link! Hey, over here, baby,” her voice growing lower and sweeter with each word, and they both watched Link’s eyes open and his head fall back toward his chest, hand stopping in his pants.   
  
Rhett wished he could see what they look like, one of Jessie’s legs bent up at the knee, one of his knees between her thighs, her grinding onto his leg, her wetness seeping through her underwear and his pant leg. He rocked his knee a little on the bed to bring his thigh closer to her, give her more friction, and Link groaned.   
  
There was a noise from somewhere near the door, so Link groaned again and got up, looking for his phone in the pile of coats. When he found it he smirked, opened his camera and snapped a picture of the two of them.   
  
“Christy’s wondering what I’m up to, guys,” he said as he walked towards them. He stopped in front of the full length mirror by the bathroom door and pulled out his cock, wrapping his hand around himself and taking another picture. The phone was vibrating again before he was able to send that one, three times in a row and he laughed as he sent the second picture.   
  
As he walked closer to the bed, he said, “well, would you look at that,” and held his phone out for them to look at the picture he had received in return.   
  
It was Christy, spread out on her belly in her and Link’s bed, exaggerated pout on her face, makeup slightly smudged down her face. She had obviously propped the phone on their headboard as she had one thumb rubbing lightly at her lips and the other hand disappeared underneath her body. She was wearing a satin nightie, and on her belly like this the swell of her chest was obscene, and there was a hint of a nipple where she was lifting up her body to get her hand under her.   
  
Jessie whimpered and grabbed for the phone, took her own picture of her and Rhett’s legs, made sure to get the damp spot on his thigh between her legs and sent it off.   
  
They knew they were playing with fire, knew that they shouldn’t be sending dirty pictures back and forth, knew anything could happen and those pictures could get out. But when one of them was missing, they had to help each other out.   
  
The next picture they received had Christy on her back, propped up on her pillows, small bullet held between her teeth. The bullet was blurred, so Rhett could only imagine it was turned on.   
  
Jessie dropped the phone back onto the bed and wrapped her leg around Rhett and brought him in, got him even closer to her and he wasted no time, dropped his weight on her a little, like he knew she liked, and slowly ran his hand up the outside of her thigh, under her skirt. He knew she wasn’t wearing underwear, knew all night and walked around half-hard because of it. But Link didn’t know.   
  
He pulled her skirt up and gripped at her ass, lifting her a bit, and Link sank onto the bed next to Jessie’s shoulder, facing Rhett, and actually watched them this time. Her bare body had gotten his attention and before Rhett had the chance to work her up, Link’s hand was on her, fingering her slit, lightly touching her clit and pulling back.   
  
“Hey now, I haven’t even touched her yet,” Rhett fake huffed, smirk stuck on his face.   
  
“You were too slow,” was the reply.   
  
“I like going slow,” he purred, but he wanted to win the next round so he dipped his head and licked the inside of her thigh, kissed up, found her pussy and licked there too. She shuddered under him and clung to his shoulders, high whine forcing its way out of her throat.   
  
He kept his touches light for now, quick flicks of his tongue here and there, not stopping long enough, not giving her what she wanted. Her legs quivered, and Link put his hand on her to still her, rubbed his palm on her leg. He shuffled up the bed until he had his knees on either side of her head. He made sure to move her hair out of the way, keeping it all to one side. Rhett looked up, still tonguing her, and almost lost his breath. Her head was thrown back onto the bed, delicate neck stretched out and waiting for kisses and bites, and Link looked hungry, stroking her hair. His eyes were heavy but the striking blue pierced through to Rhett and he licked his lips, flicking across her clit in the process. She jumped, and Link stilled her with a hand on one of her breasts, kneading gently.   
  
She keened between Link’s legs and Link still had his cock out through his pants and underwear, easy enough access for her other hand that was still on Rhett’s shoulder. She began stroking Link, and Rhett groaned into her thighs.   
  
Rhett had to up his game, knew how much she liked sucking Link’s cock, so he unceremoniously pushed his middle finger deep into her while he sucked at her clit hood. She squealed, drawing a chuckle out of both men. Rhett curled his finger, flattened his tongue, made her squirm into him.   
  
When she opened her mouth on a moan Link knelt up, laid his cock on her cheek, the head next to her mouth and she opened more, mouthing along the side of it. Rhett kept fucking into her with his finger, teasing her with another and watched as she craned her neck and took the head of Link’s cock in her mouth. Her lips were shiny and swollen around him, and Rhett rutted against the bed at the sight.   
  
Link had himself under control, not pushing, barely making a noise. He let her set her own pace as he reached for his phone and took another picture of them - his cock in Jessie’s mouth; his hand on her tit, squeezing the nipple; Jessie’s skirt rucked up past her hips with Rhett’s curly hair messy between her thighs.   
  
He threw his phone back down and rocked his hips forward. Rhett couldn’t stop the groan that made its way out of him, couldn’t help his mouth falling open around his wife as she took his best friends cock into her mouth, further, further still. He had to close his eyes when he saw her throat bulge, try to find some composure.   
  
The phone buzzed again and Rhett grabbed for it with his free hand, wanted to see it first, know something they don’t know.   
  
Christy was still on her back, sitting up against the headboard, two fingers in her pussy and dripping wet, the bullet sitting idle on her hip. It was taken from between her legs looking up her body and Rhett could see her bright red lipstick smeared across her open lips and around her knuckles, tongue licking at the corner of her mouth.   
  
Rhett felt the wave of a shudder roll through him, flipped the phone face down on the bed, and thrust three fingers into his wife, once, twice, then pulled back out. She whined at the loss, bucked her hips up towards him and let Link slip from her mouth. She tried her best to glare at him but the look was more lust than anything, half-lidded eyes and reddened lips, mascara beginning to run a little into the corners of her eyes.   
  
“You’re fucking beautiful, Jess, you know that?” He stroked her face, thumb brushing across her cheek and fingers tangling through her hair. He kissed her roughly, licking the taste of Link from her mouth. That gave him an idea so he lifted his head and took Link directly into his mouth, right above Jessie’s face. Link’s head fell back and he grasped at the sheets - he was always a little more wanton with Rhett, a little more rough and unreserved, letting go a little more.   
  
So he thrusted, pumped his hips up and his cock into Rhett’s mouth, still careful not to push too hard but not as worried about hurting him, letting the head hit the back of Rhett’s throat until Rhett gagged.   
  
Jessie had moved down the bed and was working on Rhett’s pants, pulling them down and off along with his underwear, and he felt a little silly in just his unbuttoned shirt, but when Link growled and clutched at his shoulders, hips stuttering into Rhett’s face, Rhett was pretty sure Link liked what he was seeing.   
  
He gasped when Jessie touched him, when she wrapped her small hand around his cock, always loved how much bigger he looked in her hand. She licked up his shaft, twirled her tongue a little at the tip, licked the bead of pre-come and tongued at the slit. He slid his knees across the bed, spread his legs a little more, gave her a bit more room to play and get comfortable, but instead she let him go. She squirmed out from under him and got behind him, pushing at his knees and getting them up nearly to his chest underneath him.   
  
Link moaned, low and breathy, and said “she’s got her fingers inside herself, Rhett, you should see this,” and Rhett tried to turn around, tried to get his eyes on her, but Link grabbed his chin and pushed his cock into Rhett’s mouth again.   
  
“God, Rhett, she looks so good like that,” he said, loudly, over the sound of Rhett groaning on his dick, still holding Rhett’s jaw.   
  
Rhett jolted at the feeling of two fingers spreading him open, two very wet fingers, one pushing in past his entrance, followed slowly by the other.   
  
Link stopped, swallowed thickly, whispered, “she’s working you open with her own wetness, Rhett,” and Rhett wasn’t sure how to handle that information - she had never done that before. She had kissed and licked him open before, sure, and he had used her own slickness to work into her ass before, yes, but she had never gotten him wet with herself before.   
  
The only thing he could do was try not to think about it too hard, try not to come right then, so he forced his throat open and took Link as far as he could, swallowed, reveled in the sound that Link made and pushed his ass back onto Jessie’s fingers.   
  
Rhett popped off Link with a wet sound, cleared his throat, and finally said, “your wife is fingering herself right now, all alone in your bed, two wet fingers inside herself.”   
  
Link swore, pawed at the bed for his phone and saw the picture. He fell back onto the pillows and kicked his feet out straight and wide around Rhett’s body, whining quietly, and said, “I miss that. I wish she was here.”   
  
“So take another picture, get another one back, we’ll be as close as we can be.”   
  
Jessie spoke up, put her hand out for the phone, “I know what she wants to see, give it here.”   
  
The picture she took was by far the most obscene one, Rhett’s ass open on two of Jessie’s fingers and Link’s hand in Rhett’s hair, Rhett’s head dipped down between his legs. He wasn’t sucking Link’s cock, but it looked enough like it that it wouldn’t matter to Christy.   
  
She removed her fingers and smacked his ass, in the crook of his thigh, and pushed at him again, moving him away. She gave Link’s cock some attention, a quick stroke and her mouth on the head, and then she was sitting in his lap, pulling her shirt over her head and hooking off her bra. Suddenly she was the only one fully naked, had pulled off her skirt when she was behind Rhett.   
  
Rhett came up behind them, gripped Link’s cock from under Jessie’s ass and fit them together, pushed at her back a little to get her moving. Link wasn’t inside her, not yet, but Rhett knew how much she loved this, a hard cock sliding along her lips and her clit. She rode him like that, gasping and breath hitching in her throat, throwing her hair over her shoulders and dropping her head back.   
  
Link gripped her hips hard, Rhett could see his knuckles turn white, could see where she would have imprints of his fingernails. He could also see that Link was trying to get inside her, smirking over her shoulder at Rhett, cock catching a couple times but she had him figured out, pulled back just enough not to let him.   
  
Rhett grabbed for the lube then, slicked up his fingers, re-rolled his shirt sleeve and wet her ass, pushed in one finger gently. Her moan filled the room as he pushed in further, pulled back out and added a second finger. They did this for a few moments, her still riding across Link with two of Rhett’s fingers in her ass. Rhett barely moved, just let her grind back and forth, onto Link and then onto his fingers.   
  
Link managed to hear the phone buzz before anyone else and choked on his own saliva when he opened the text. He fumbled with the buttons and they all heard Christy’s southern drawl come through, tinny on the phone speakers but clear as day, “uuhn, Link, baby, I want your mouth on me.” He turned the phone towards them, Rhett looking at it over Jessie’s shoulder. They watched as Christy fumbled with the vibrator, turning it on with the tip at the entrance to her cunt, gasping, saying Link’s name, pushing it in just an inch. He watched her pulse around it and he mouthed at Jessie’s shoulder, pushing a third finger inside her and spreading them.   
  
The video ended so Rhett moved, lifted Jessie clear off Link with one hand, grasped Link’s cock with the other and then slowly lowered her back down, letting her sink the rest of the way on her own.   
  
Rhett was content, for a minute, to sit back and watch, took a video with his phone. The contrast of Link, fully clothed with just his dick out of his pants and Jessie, completely naked and mewling above him, was a sight he wanted to remember. He sent the video to Christy and made sure to save the file in his locked folder. They were both thrusting, meeting in the middle, Jessie nearly coming right off his cock each time she lifted up and slammed back down onto him.   
  
Rhett took off his shirt the rest of the way, guided Link’s hand to his thigh, let Link caress him and squeeze him, making his way to Rhett’s cock and playing with it, no real mission there, just stroking lightly, then squeezing, then tickling at his belly before rubbing his thumb on the slit.   
  
Link was about to come, Rhett could tell, so he touched Jessie’s side, caressed her hip and then pushed a little at her and rocked her off of him, chucking at both of their long whines and, “Rhett, god, come on.”   
  
Rhett grabbed both of Link’s ankles and pulled him down the bed a notch, straddled his chest, his shoulders, pushed a thumb into his mouth. “S’my turn, babe.”   
  
He gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the tip on Link’s lips, narrowed his eyes as Link steadfastly kept his mouth closed in protest for stopping his fun. Rhett threaded his fingers into Link’s hair, petting the silver streak near the front, gently at first, then harder, pulling his head back and thrusting forward. Link didn’t hold out for long, let his mouth fall open, let Rhett fuck into him. He brought his hands up to Rhett’s ass and grabbed, kneading the flesh, digging his nails in. Rhett had a moment when he realised he and Jessie would have nearly matching nail marks.   
  
He turned his head, looking for her, found her with the phone out and recording, smiling at them when Rhett held Link’s hair and pushed a little more, tears threatening to overflow out of Link’s eyes as he fought to keep Rhett where he was, give him what he wanted. When she turned the phone away again, Rhett let up, gave Link a breath. He took two and then was pushing on Rhett’s ass again, mouth wide and hungry.   
  
Rhett beckoned her back over, grasped at her when she got close enough, sunk three fingers into her pussy and back out, dragging two fingers on either side of her labia. He lingered around her clit, then slid them back down and inside again, kissed her neck and face, dipped his head to her breasts and licked at her nipples, bringing one into his mouth and nipping, swirling his tongue.   
  
Link had been lapping at his dick like a dog, licking up and around, jerking him off in between, tongue alternating between flat and broad along the underside and pointed and hard at the tip, punctuating the moments here and there with a deepthroat, and Rhett couldn’t deal with much more of that, so he pulled off, away, manhandled Link back up into a sitting position and finally pulled his pants and underwear off, fully unbuttoned his shirt. He urged Jessie back onto Link’s lap but facing Rhett and she reached behind herself to finger her own ass, and slowly, gently, she lowered herself onto Link.   
  
Rhett loved Link like this. He loved his rough Link, of course, loved getting his throat around him and loved pounding into him, Link giving back just as much as he was getting, but the Link that came out with the girls was different. He wrapped his arms around her front, one hand fingering her pussy and the other rubbing small, slow circles on her belly. He kissed her neck and shoulder, whispered to her so quietly that Rhett couldn’t hear what he was saying even from a couple feet away. He licked her ear, bit her neck softly, sunk his fingers inside her. He let her sit there and wait, wait until she was ready. Even when she started grinding in slow circles he didn’t move. If Rhett did that to him he’d be bucking off the bed, quick, sharp thrusts up into Rhett, biting marks into his shoulders and arms.   
  
He remembered the phone and found it in wrapped in the sheets, found two messages waiting for them, all three of them having missed these.   
  
One was a photo, the vibrator deep inside Christy now and it was just her pussy and hips in the shot, couldn’t see her face, and his imagination ran wild with that.   
  
The second message was another video, so he climbed up next to Jessie and Link, a hand on Jessie’s leg to still them, and played the video. Christy was moaning, licking her lips, eyebrows furrowed and she brought the vibrator up to her mouth and sucked, letting saliva drip down the sides of it and down her chin. She removed it and dragged it down, over one nipple, through the hair between her legs and inside herself, deep this time, obviously having worked it in more between the two videos. She fucked it into herself, pelvis rocking, knees coming up so that her feet were nearly touching her ass. She closed her legs around it and the vibrator disappeared from their vision for a moment before she chuckled, a quiet, “oh yeah, I guess that’s the whole point, isn’t it?” before she opened her legs again, angling the vibrator differently and they heard her breath hitch, followed by a deep groan. The video ended to three identical moans.   
  
Rhett snapped a quick picture of Jessie and Link, Link’s cock nestled deeply inside her ass and his fingers in her pussy, and then he got back to work.   
  
He knelt in front of them both, dropping onto his elbows, licking from Link’s cock up to her clit, around Link’s fingers. He licked at the fingers until they were removed, and then he shuffled up the bed, held her legs open, planted her feet on either side of Link’s thighs.   
  
He rubbed the head of his cock against her, the way he had gotten Link to do earlier, and was just about to push in when they heard the buzz of the phone.   
  
It was just an audio file, starting with the low hum of the vibrator in the background for a few tense seconds, then her voice close to the microphone. It was quickening, irregular whines and panting. The whines turned to low moans and the file ended as she moaned Rhett’s name, which was odd. They didn’t often pair off when the four of them were together, and they were the only pair not to have spent time just the two of them, but the sound of her pretty voice shouting his name as she came made him buck, head of his cock fitting into Jessie easily.   
  
It was hard, like this, and they had only tried it once before. It had ended in giggles and “maybe some other time, we’ll figure it out.” They had been the mirror image of their current position, Rhett on his back with Jessie riding him, Link trying to fit into her ass from behind. Rhett still insisted it was because Link couldn’t keep his damn balance.   
  
But it worked. Like this, with Rhett being taller and more leggy, they were able to make it work. He kissed Jessie, hot and hard, both hands around her jaw and ears, holding her head on either side. They weren’t able to move much, but they found their rhythm, Rhett pulling out as Link was pushing in and the movement of Link’s cock inside her, through the thin flesh, nearly pushed him over the edge. He would have come right then if Link hadn’t stopped, needing to shift to get a better grip.   
  
Link pulled at Jessie’s arms, threaded one of his long arms through both of hers behind her, grasping her elbow, arching her back. He bounced a little on the bed, then, testing the waters again.   
  
Rhett groaned, cutting through the sound of their gasps and panting, and he realised they had been quiet for a while, figuring everything out.   
  
He planted his hands on Jessie’s thighs, kept most of his weight off her but used her for balance and started thrusting, fucking into her as best he could with the slightly awkward angle and let himself call out, say her name, whisper Link’s name, let himself moan into her shoulder and hair. It was no time before he was feeling that tell-tale heat low in his belly, so he shifted one hand inward and pressed on her clit with his thumb, breathed into her mouth and whispered that he loved her, that they all loved her, that they wanted to make her feel amazing and he came as she clenched around them both, body jolting and shuddering through it.   
  
He pulled out and sank down again, got two fingers inside her and curled them, rubbed over that spot, knew exactly what she liked. He licked at her slit around his fingers, at her clit, flicked and then pressed down rhythmically. He could taste himself on her, could feel the come running out of her and down onto Link, slicking them up more. Link finished before her, hips stuttering and cock twitching inside of her, and a few moments later, with one final thrust from Link and the consistent curl of Rhett’s fingers and press of his tongue, Jessie was coming too, body curling toward Rhett, voice angelic, high and light, always a welcome contrast to the men’s low growls and groans.   
  
He slipped his fingers out of her and fell to the side, closing his eyes. The bed shifted beside him and when he opened his eyes Jessie was already on the way to the bathroom. He looked at Link and smiled, licked his lips. Link’s chest was still heaving as he came down, sheen of sweat covering his body.   
  
Jessie returned and curled in next to Link on the other side, and she had her phone in her hand. She threw Link his phone, and he read the goodnight message from Christy, an “I love you,” and then a winky face next to, “have fun.”   
  
Jessie placed her own phone on the nightstand and said, “I’m not going to show y’all what’s in that phone right now. I’m going to wait, keep it for another time. That might be later tonight or tomorrow or three weeks from now, but if you thought those videos earlier were hot, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”   
  
Link laughed, delighted that his wife was sending them filthy videos of herself, couldn’t wait to see them. Neither could Rhett, and he wanted to hear her moan his name again, wanted to get her alone in his bed and see what she could do to him.   
  
Link wiggled his way out of their grasp and went to clean himself up, brought back a towel for Rhett, always a gentleman. Rhett was feeling especially cuddly, not often wanting to feel the heat of a body, too warm and sticky to be comfortable, but this time he spooned up behind Jessie and ran his hands all across her body, lightly, enjoying her shivers and giggles. Link squeezed in behind him and did the same to Rhett, playfully mimicking Rhett’s movements until he slowed, his breathing deepening. Rhett and Jessie whispered together for a while until they fell asleep as well.   
  
A couple hours later Jessie woke up and turned over, pulling up the video on her phone and smirking devilishly at Rhett as she played it. Link awoke at the sound, rubbed at his eyes and squinted into the phone, and when he thrusted into Rhett’s back there was a frenzy of motion, squirming bodies, finding comfort and coming together again.


End file.
